An electronic device may form a group with an external electronic device and communicate with another electronic device within the group. A representative example of the communication is push-to-talk (PTT) group communication. The PTT group communication is a unidirectional service in which only a user having an opportunity to transmit a voice signal among users included in the group can transmit the voice signal to a counterpart. When a particular user transmits a voice signal by pressing a button for transmitting the voice signal, the remaining users may receive the voice signal from the particular user while they do not press the button. The PTT group communication is provided to immediately transmit the voice signal between the users included in the group in a one-to-one or a one-to-many type. The users included in the group may select a counterpart to which the voice signal is transmitted through a screen of the electronic device and transmit the voice signal to the selected counterpart by pressing the button.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.